The present invention relates to a vocoder processing method, a semiconductor device and an electronic device.
In recent years, a wireless communication terminal that transmits and receives voice as a digital signal includes a vocoder processing unit (vocoder), which encodes a voice signal to be transmitted and decodes a received voice signal. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-216198 discloses an ASIC (Application Specific Integrated Circuit) for a vocoder process.
Meanwhile, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-259040 discloses a technique relating to an improvement in the hit rate of a cache memory (cache hit rate).